dragonafandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Arena / Player Kill
'Battle Arena PVP System' Battle arena is held at a designated time every day and is an instant siege battle anyone can participate in. Unlike PK, you can enjoy one-on-one matches without risk or loss, and since you can obtain rewards such as EXP, potion, and buff effect, it can be very helpful in playing Dragona. 'Introduction' ' Battle Arena '''is a match system with no worries of damage to PK that is enjoyed risk-free. It is held at a set time everyday in each arena, and anyone can participate in it. If you win in a Battle Arena, you can receive different types of awards in every match. Battle Arena is largely divided into two types: #'Battle of Celebration''' #'Battle of Might ' The Battle of Celebration and Battle of Might are both usually held every 2 hours. The Battle of Celebration is held for 30 minutes in 100 on 100 matches, and the Battle of Might is carried out for 10 minutes in 3 on 3, 6 on 6, and 36 on 36 matches. Each match is held in 30 minute intervals. The order in which Battle Arena matches occur is as follows. The Battle of Celebration The Battle of Celebration II ' Once the Battle of Celebration begins, users logged into the game are notified through the Notice icon. Players wishing to participate through the Notice can apply for participation. Requests for participation will be available for only 60 seconds (1 minute). * Characters below Level 15 cannot participate in the Battle of Celebration. The teams for the Battle of Celebration are divided up into the following classifications according to level. Classification 1: LV16 - LV20 Classification 2: LV21 - LV25 Classification 3: LV26 - LV30 Classification 4: LV31 - LV35 * These classifications may be subject to change in future updates. Once the application period is over or if the number of participants reaches 200 (100 each side), the Notice icon disappears and you can no longer apply for participation. Requests for participation are per individual, and do not apply to Parties or Expeditions. 'Starting the Battle of Celebration *The teams are automatically assigned and the Battle of Celebration begins as the player are moved to the location of battle. *The normal chat and area chat are divided up for each team. You cannot view the chatting of the opposing team of course. *Friendly forces are indicated by blue character names, and enemies are indicated by red character names. *60 seconds are given to prepare for battle, and when the time is up, a movement portal will be activated which you can enter. In the upper right corner, the remaining time and HP of each Guardian Stone are displayed. *For Guardian Stones, there is 1 Central Guardian Stone and 3 Strategic Guardian Stones. *If you cause the HP of your opponent’s Central Guardian Stone to become 0, you win. If you bring down the HP of the enemy’s Strategic Guardian Stone to 0, the buff effect which was helpful for the enemy will be removed, which will also affect the strategy of friendly forces. 'Winning Conditions for the Battle of Celebration' *thumb|right|350pxThe team with a Central Guardian Stone HP of 0 is defeated. *After 30 minutes of battle is over, the team with the higher HP of the Central Guardian Stone wins. *If the HP of the Central Guardian Stone of both teams are the same, the team with the higher sum of HP of the Strategic Guardian Stone wins. *If the sum of the HP of the Central and Strategic Guardian Stones are the same, both teams lose. 'Rewards for the Battle of Celebration' Once you win in the Battle of Celebration, you receive EXP, game money, and items, but if you lose, you receive only items. 'Penalty for Quitting the Battle of Celebration' If you quit during a battle, you will not receive any reward regardless of the outcome of the match, and you will receive a 10 minutes debuff of reducing attack, defense, and movement speed. 'The Battle of Might' Once the Battle of Might begins, users logged into the game will be notified through the Notice icon. Players wishing to participate through Notice can apply for participation, and the request for participation will be available for only 60 seconds (1 minute). * Characters below Level 15 cannot participate in the Battle of Might. The teams for the Battle of Might are divided up into the following. *Teams are grouped according to the level of characters participating. * If the characters at of the same level, the team is arranged in the order of application on a first-come first-serve basis. *Characters form into groups of 6, 12, or 72 members according to the designated match. Once the application period is over or if the number of participants is filled according to the setting, the Notice icon disappears and you can no longer apply for participation. Requests for participation are per individual, and do not apply to Parties or Expeditions. 'Starting Battle of Might' *The teams are automatically divided up, and the Battle of Might begins as the player are moved to the location of battle. *Normal chatting and area chatting are enabled for each team. You cannot view the chatting of the opposing team of course. *Friendly forces are indicated by blue character names, and enemies are indicated by red character names. *60 seconds are given to prepare for battle, and when the time is up, a movement portal is activated which you can enter. *A comprehensive HP, MP, and CORE gauge with all values of friendly forces are displayed in the upper-middle of the screen. *During battle, once you bring down the opposing team’s comprehensive HP gauge to 0, you win. Otherwise, the team with the higher gauge remaining after the match wins the match. *In the Battle of Might you cannot use items, unlike the Battle of Celebration. 'Winning Conditions for the Battle of Might' *If a team attacks their opponents and brings their comprehensive HP gauge down to 0, that team wins. *After 10 minutes of battle is over, the team with the higher remaining HP wins. *If the remaining HP gauge is the same, the outcome is decided by the remaining MP gauge. If the remaining MP gauge is the same, then it will be decided by the remaining CORE gauge. *If the remaining gauges are the same, both teams lose. 'Rewards for the Battle of Might' Once you win in the Battle of Might, points are given. If you lose, there are no rewards. Penalty for Quitting the Battle of Migh't When you quit during a battle, you will not receive any reward regardless of the outcome of the match, and you will also receive a 10 minutes debuff that will reduce your attack, defense, and movement speed. 'Player Kill (PK) System If you enjoy tension with your opponents, we recommend you try PK (Player Killing). This is different from PVP (Player vs. Player) where you face off under mutual consent. To limit indiscriminate PK’s, there is an Honor Points system. 'Introduction' You can attack an opponent’s character in places outside the safe area, such as outside of designated places like the Battle Arena. However, the following features were designed to limit damages from indiscriminate PK’s. *'Characters below Level 15 are restricted from the use of PK.' *'All villages (or cities) are designated as safe areas.' *'A PK penalty points system is in place.' 'How to Use' 'Attack on Opponents' * Switch PK On/Off icon to On *Switch Multi-Attack key to On *Attack an opponent after selecting them with the Ctrl key *While targeting an opponent, attack after using Ctrl + Skill (or icon) Though you have to use the method shown above for the first attack, you can proceed with the normal way of attacking afterwards. * Note: When using an area attack skill in a PK situation or while Multi-Attack key is On, damage can be dealt not only to the target character but also to nearby characters. 'Conditions for Increasing or Decreasing Honor Points' 'Limits & Penalties' *PK Limit : In order to protect low level characters, if the character level is below 23, there is a limit on using PK on them. *PK Capable Area : Areas outside the city are dangerous areas with no guarantee of safety. * PK Penalties : When creating a character, all characters start off with 100 Honor Points, and as the level of the character goes up, the maximum Honor Point values also increase. When using PK, Honor Points go down, and you may incur the following penalties. 1) When Honor Points are below 70 points *You will be unable to use the trade function with the NPC *The NPC Guards around the village will attack you *You will be unable to acquire, complete, and update some quests 2) When another character is killed within the visual range of an NPC guard *The NPC Guard will attack the attacking character ___________________________________________________________________________________________